Breaking Point
by Echofalls
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular club meeting. But nothing was ever normal when SOS is together. This revelation threatens the sanity of one club member. Kyonism.


_It was supposed to be a regular club meeting. But nothing was ever normal when SOS is together. This revelation threatens the sanity of one club member. _

_God is strange...  
God is powerful...  
God is all knowing..._

Itsuki Koizumi kept smiling, his facade was immutable, unbreakable. He lied through his teeth, charmed all around him into gullible fools. It was more than just an occupation, to him this was a way of life. He was smooth, suave, charming-  
The door to the clubroom flew open as Haruhi entered, crashing into his back painfully and sending him flying forwards and bringing the person before him down to the ground in a more than suggestive position.  
'Hi.' He gave another of his classic smiles, the one only reserved for diffusing someone's building anger. Kyon seemed immune, he simply glared at him, those beautifully deep, fathomless eyes narrowed in mild annoyance. Sometimes, the Esper considered things... Strange things. Alone. At night. Things like what moments such as these could lead to. He considered it a _lot._  
'Koizumi...'  
In his head, Kyon's voice carried a much... _different _tone; softer, sweeter.  
'Koizumi.'  
More recently, there was something about him... Strange flickers of energy he sensed around Kyon, either an offshoot of Haruhi's affections, or like some kind of "static charge" built up around his aura, something he had never seen before. But Koizumi had been struggling to hide his own emotional confusion since being snowed in that... _place._ Haruhi be damned, the apparition had come to him first!

'Koizumi. Get off me. Now.'

As smoothly as possible, Koizumi stood up, facade back into place.

_And... Breathe..._

The entire time he spent picking up Haruhi's slack, subtly annoying Kyon in ways only he could do. To torment him on an emotional and physical level. Sometimes it was almost too simple. He liked to watch Kyon squirm, it was the less noticable reactions, that was when the Esper knew that he had _really_ gotten under the student's skin. Invading his personal space, holding suggestive conversations, using his foot to rub Kyon's leg in a way that occasionally caused the stoic teen to glance at him, never saying the words, but the message was clear enough; "_Stop it."_

If Koizumi had any sense or knowledge of what was to come, perhaps he would've stopped there. He would have sat quietly, reducing to merely smiling warmly, but he kept pushing, taunting. Testing the limits of Kyon's patience, further and further. A snap was inevitable. It just wasn't what Koizumi had been expecting. Kyon rose from his chair, trying to get away from the annoyance. He turned, striding back, gripping the egde of the table with one hand- and threw it single- handedly across the room where it smashed through the window. Koizumi blinked in disbelief, the table and broken window hung suspended in time, the world outside was a white void, a void that began to consume the clubroom, Yuki, Haruhi and Mikuru seeming unaware as they faded away, Kyon stepped back and vanished, leaving Koizumi alone.

No, not alone. Far from alone. It was difficult to test the patience of God, but goodness knew Haruhi tried repeatedly, but Koizumi had achieved the impossible. Despite the void, the atmosphere was charged with energy, and emptiness shifted, rippled like silken sheets in a soft wind.  
'_You try my patience... Most unwise.'_ The voice was deep and smooth, a cradling whsiper of comfort and the terrifying howl of insignificance in a cold, alien, and hostile universe. Now... Now Koizumi could see it; the true might, power, beauty, and _horror_ of "Kyon". The Esper found his form indistinguishable from where it became a part of the enviroment- maybe it was all him...? He was towering, massive, stretching up for seemingly miles, a body clad in white and silver silks, skin tan gold, and eyes that were an abyssal black in contrast; swirling with the sparkling starlight of the infinite universe. Majestic horns grew back from the forehead, curling back over his head, flanked by the long mane of flaming white hair.

'_Do I look humanoid to you, Itsuki...? Is that the best that your tiny little ape mind can come up with...?' _A deep, rumbling laugh escaped. '_Itsuki Koizumi, with all your subtle secrets and sickly sweet smiles; you are __**nothing.**__ You are a flea, a brief speck to me. Why I put up with your antics, I do not know...' _He leaned down from his towering height, a single eye nearly filling Koizumi's vision, his teeth sharp and pristine. But the eyes... Koizumi felt like he was falling.  
Deeper. Deeper... Melting into the void.  
'_Consider this your warning...'_  
Koizumi trembled, struggling to take it, wanting to break down and cry; his mind all but gone, sanity ripped to shreds. Somewhere, in some distant part of his mind, he began to scream.

'Koizumi?'  
The Esper drew a shaky breath, clutching his head as he lay curled up on the cold floor of the clubroom. A cold sweat feeling clammy on his skin, wide eyes darting from side to side. Had he been screaming...?  
'Koizumi...?' Mikuru Asahina crouched next to him, worried. 'Are you alright...?'  
Haruhu bore a mildly worried expression, Nagato remained expressionless, and Kyon... The Esper sniffled pitifully, trying to stop another scream escaping. Kyon simply stood with his arms folded and cold eyes, expression set firm. He scared Koizumi most of all.

_No-one ever said God was __**nice**__ ... _


End file.
